The use of catalysts for the polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated compounds is well known in the art. Examples of such catalysts include peroxygen catalysts, such as tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, ammonium, potassium and sodium persulfates, hydrogen peroxide, alkali metal and ammonium chlorates, perborates, percarbonates, etc. Redox catalyst systems of an oxygen containing compound and a reducing agent, such as sodium thiosulfate, sodium or potassium bisulfite, hydroquinone, etc. are also well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,960 utilizes a redox catalyst comprising a water soluble persulfate or peroxide and a tertiary amine to obtain high molecular weight polyacrylamides having an intrinsic viscosity of greater than 12 deciliters per gram.